Blood
by autumnaura
Summary: Yukina is attacked by demons and Hiei has to save her. Sibling fic. oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of its characters.

* * *

Yukina held her body perfectly still so as not to frighten off the birds that had decided to land near her. She tossed some bread crumbs. She watched as one cautiously hopped over to her, pecking the bread as he went. She gently raised her hand and was happy when the tiny bluebird landed on her extended finger.

"Hello," Yukina cooed softly. "I'm so glad—" she stopped talking abruptly when an unfamiliar youki flared up behind her. The bird flew off in fright. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called, warily.

She turned quickly when she heard rustling leaves behind her. Yukina heard evil snickering echoing all around her. "Please show yourselves. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well I'm going to hurt you!" a demon snarled, jumping out of a tree.

Yukina impaled him on a icicle, but immediately felt the effects of doing it. She wasn't used to using her youki for things like that. She hoped that he was the only one, but of course he wasn't. Several more demons jumped out ready and willing to kill her.

She fought back as long as she could, but soon fatigue caught up with her. The demons threw Yukina to the ground, tearing huge gashes in her and her clothes.

She couldn't get her voice to work; all that came out were little whimpers of pain. The youkai all laughed at her helplessness.

A particularly nasty demon lunged at her. Yukina suddenly found her voice and screamed out the first thing that came to her mind, "HIEI!"

* * *

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched as Hiei tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. 

"Do you think he's going to fall?" Kurama wondered out loud. Yusuke chuckled, but quickly stopped when Hiei flinched and slammed his head into the tree he was in.

"What's he saying?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama didn't say anything although he could clearly hear Yukina's name being said by the flailing fire demon.

All three winced when Hiei gave a violent twist and fell out of the tree. Kurama took a step towards him when Hiei woke up, eyes wide, shouting "YUKINA!" Within seconds he was gone.

Yusuke came up next to Kurama, "Do you think somethings wrong with Yukina. Hiei does have a bond with her."

"What kind of bond," Kuwabara asked, startling the other two.

Kurama thought quickly, "A bond between…demons!"

"But you're a demon, and you didn't feel anything."

Curse Kuwabara and his momentary bouts of insight, "But I'm in my human form."

When Kuwabara looked like he was about to ready to argue Yusuke jumped in, "Do you think we should check on Yukina, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara suddenly struck a 'very' heroic pose, "Don't worry, my love, the great Kazuma Kuwabara is on his way to resuce you." He took off running. In the wrong direction.

Yusuke sighed, "You go after Hiei and Yukina. I'll get loverboy."

* * *

Kurama, of course, was the first to reach Genkai's Temple. As he mounted the last steps he looked around for the twins. 

"Do you see them anywhere?" Yusuke asked while panting. After getting Kuwabara he had run all the way here.

Kurama shook his head. He couldn't even smell them. The stench of many demons permeated the air. He casually put his hand over his nose which was beginning to burn.

When Kuwabara finally arrived Kurama asked, "Kuwabara, can you use sixth sense to find them. I have a feeling we don't have much time."

Kuwabara nodded and began concentrating. "There!" he shouted, pointing in what seemed to be a completely random direction. Moments after Hiei walked out of the bushes.

His eyes were wide, like that of a lost child. "She won't wake up." That's when they noticed the battered figure of Yukina in his arms.

* * *

Hiei looked at his sister. Her face was so pale. He finished bandaging her and wished she would wake up. Hiei looked up when he heard a knock at the door. 

He had locked Yukina and himself in her room. He'd also threatened to kill anyone who disturbed him. Somebody had a death wish, "I told you not to disturb us," Hiei said angrily to the door. He would kill them as soon as Yukina awoke.

"Hiei, I'm assuming that she hasn't regained consciousness, yet." Only the baka kistune would not take him seriously. "Would you please let me in? I might be able to lend my expertise."

Hiei wanted to have help with his sister and he did trust the stupid fox, but he didn't want to _have_ to have help Hiei frowned as he confused himself. He was about to tell Kurama to go away when he heard the oaf through the door, "Give it up, Kurama. He's never going to accept any help. He's just going to let her die!"

He growled, he was not going to let Yukina die. Striding angrily over to the door he opened it and dragged the kitsune gone ningen into the room.

Kurama blinked in surprise. He wisely did not say anything. He went over to where Yukina lay. If not for the scratches and the unnatural color of her face it would seem as if she were sleeping.

Kurama checked the bandages, waved a couple different flowers beneath her nose, and lifted her eyelids, peering into her red eyes. He sighed when he finished. Hiei quickly went over to him. "What? She's going to be okay, right."

"She's lost a lot of blood. Her body is trying to recover it, but I don't think it's possible." Kurama jumped at the sound of a tiny plink. He turned around and barely saw the black hiruiseki jewel before Hiei swiped it up and pocketed it.

"There's nothing you can do?"

"Well…" Hiei looked up hopefully. "I have a plant, the Lubloabo. It can take the blood out of my opponent and give it to me. It's dangerous though. I never know how my own blood will react to the foreign substance." Kurama paused before adding quietly, "It's a good thing Yukina has a twin, yes?"

Hiei bared his arm, "Hurry up, Fox."

Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair. With a little of his youki he made it grow. It looked like a turnip with a root on each side. He pulled Yukina's hand out from underneath the covers and placed a root against her skin. The root burrowed underneath her skin.

Kurama did the same for Hiei. Hiei felt a slight pinch then his whole arm went numb. After a while Hiei asked, "How long is this supposed to take?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "Not long."

Hiei stretched out beside Yukina, feeling dizzy from loss of blood. He closed his eyes and said, "Don't expect a thank you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kurama replied.

* * *

Yukina felt something warm pressed against her side. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by demons and then someone coming to help her. 

"Don't expect a thank you." _Was that Hiei?_

"I wouldn't dream of it?" _That was Kurama._

Yukina opened her garnet eyes and stared into shocked ruby eyes. Hiei scrambled into a sitting position.

Kurama leaned over, "See I told you it wouldn't be long." He reached out and grabbed her arm. Yukina looked down and found a turnip-shaped plant pumping blood from Hiei into her. Kurama pulled it out, reduced it to seed, and returned it to his hair.

He smiled warmly at Yukina and smugly at Hiei, "I'll leave you two here while I tell the great news to the others." He winked at Yukina, "Kuwabara has been worried sick about you."

She blushed as he walked away. Yukina turned back to Hiei who was scowling angrily at the closed door. She guessed that the only reason he was still here was because he was dizzy. He had given her some of his blood. "Thank you, Mr. Hiei."

He flinched like she had hit him. "Just Hiei," he said gruffly.

"Okay…Hiei."

He stood up and Yukina knew he was leaving. He surprised her by turning back and asking, "Are you okay."

She smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"Hn."

He turned to leave again, but she stopped him, "You came." At his questioning gaze she elaborated, "When I called for you, you came."

Expecting another 'hn' Yukina was astonished when she got an actual response, "I'll always come."

"YUKINA!" the door was thrown open by Kazuma.

Yukina turned back, but she already knew. Hiei was gone.

* * *

First Yukina/Hiei sibling fic. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell if you want a sequel.


End file.
